Gas turbine engines typically include compressors having multiple rows, or stages, of rotating blades and multiple stages of stators. In some parts of the gas turbine engine, it is desirable to create a seal between two volumes. For example, a first volume can define a portion of the gas path and thus receive relatively hot fluid. Fluid within a second volume can be used to cool components of the gas turbine engine and, thus, have a lower temperature than the fluid within the second volume. A rotating seal can be used to seal the first volume from the second volume as some parts defining the first and/or second volume rotate with respect to other parts defining the first and/or second volume.